rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
Zanzil
Summary Zanzil is a character played by JP Mcdaniel. He's an eccentric wizard that claims to have come from another world called "Ehbon"(See the ROLLPLAY Ehbon campaign). He is very old and wears a steepled hat and purple robes. ''Key Events Origins Zanzil claims to have come from another plane and to have wandered in different places for 20 years. He was first seen by the party in the town of Werra, wandering about asking if anyone had seen "Fix". Later he followed the party to another town and eavesdropped on their plan for Prince Yorden before deciding to approach them at their room at the inn offering to help. 'Involving Spells' Magic Missile, Fireball, Sleep, Hold Person, Wraithform, Identify Magic Item, Invisibility, Detect Magic, Detect Evil, Grease, Polymorph, Polymorph Other Trivia * Used to run a shop in the lands of Ehbon, where he also met briefly with Ritch, Riley, Cobblebot and Ricardo (Ehbon campaign heroes). * Since Zanzil is a wizard, and magic is presently forbidded in the lands of Solum(with the exception of Voraci aligned forces), he has to keep a very low profile. * Zanzil took Sir Helgar, former captain of the guards of Port Tyler under his wings. Notable Equipment Chronology * Week 20: Reaper's Horn, taken from the Voraci orc champion named "Reaper". When one says "reap" in high elvish and blows into this horn, it causes sonic damage and stuns enemies in a large cone. Multiple uses in one day has a chance of destroying it and harming the user. * Week 24: Portable Hole, taken from Lady Felicity. * Multiple unidentified magical objects. 'Notable Feats and Kills' * '''Massive AOE: '''Killed 20 Voraci soldiers with a single fireball spell in Fort Esska which also set the keep on fire. * '''Know it All: '''Zanzil with his high intelligence(rolls) has helped the party in many situations with his amazing knowledge in monster lore and engineering. * '''Breaking the chains: '''Managed to use the Reaper's horn to break the massive chain that the bugbear pirates had set up over the river in an attempt to stop and pillage river boats, allowing the party's ship to escape. * '''You're Ducked!': Polymorphed Lady Felicity into a duck which was too much of a system shock for her and killed her instantly. #GetDucked Kill Count * Week 17: 20 Voraci Soldiers (In one shot) * Week 20: Voraci Tracker * Week 22: Voraci Spy * Week 24: 6 Voraci Soldiers, 2 Voraci Archers, Lady Felicity(by turning her into a duck) Notable Zanzil/JP Quotes Week 17 * "Do you care if he lives (pointing at the general marshalling his troops)?" Victarian: "Nope!" JP: "I cast fireball on the group of 20" DM Neal: "Ohh fuck" Week 18 *(To Prince Zeldir in frail voice) "I will kill every single person in this castle, if you do not call off your guards right this moment!!" Week 20 * JP: "I Think I'll do the chat a disservice if I don't ask: Who is the master of Bator?" Week 24 * JP: "Roll a spell save Neal." (Polymorphs Lady Felicity into a Duck) Category:Player Character Category:Party Member Category:Current Party